Yue
Taken away from his parents at a very young age, Yue was trainned at a very young age to fight the finest fighters, from humans, to super humans, and to non humans. He was brave, swift, and strong. But one thing most others didn't have, he had luck. At age 6, he stood a head taller than most of his class mates, and went through the super soldier program or the spartan program. After tgar he began a new life, for 8 years, he learned history, military stratagy, weapons and received physical fitness training. At age 14, Yue underwent the dangerous spartan augmentaion procedure, Yue was only a few of the 200 other candidates that survived. At this age, Yue had the body of an 18 year old olympic athlete. The augmentaion progress hastened their reflexes, increased their strength, enhanced their eye sight, and rendered their bones nearly unbreakable. When Yue was 14 he got in a fight with superior personel, future exo troopers. Witnesses at the scene described the fight as 'the exo's didn't know what hit them, and when they did they were already dead' this was 3 exo troopers. Personality and traits. His Personaility.... is of a warriors, not just any warrior. As a child Yue strove to win at any situation at all costs. As his career progressed he transformed his desire to achieve personal victory to a desire to achieve victory for his squad and by extension humanity as a whole. All though he is usually devoid of in and out of battlefield he has a sense of humor. He also is a man of his word and will strive to keepy any promise he makes, even at a great personal risk. Although Yue has a difficulty understanding the 'undiciplined' lifestyle of civilians, he is fiercely protective of their lives and humanity as a whole. Although he follows protocols, he will directly disobey orders from superior officers if he thinks its right to do something. Also, although he hasn't really shown his face to any one... he has been described has having brown hair and blue eyes, when he was younger. Besides that, out of armor he is 6'10 and weighs 285-90 lbs. In armor he is 7'2 and weighs around 1,000 lbs. Character History Chapter 1: In chapter 1, Yue was only mentioned a couple times. Yue was seen lifting up a standard tank(seen by Ace). Then two supers tried to interfere with the military, Yue stopped a scorpion tank from running over the general. Chapter 2: 'Only mentioned a couple times. '''Chapter 3: '''Yue arrived during the alien invasion. During this Jesse attacked and Yue managed to fight the beast. Jesse retreated. Yue met with Skull and had a small chat with her involving powers. Then days later as the U.E.M.S.L.D retreated Yue met Marius. Yue and his marines went on to Varrock to stop Jesse. They helped Marius by ramming Jesse into a coffee shop with the warthog. The shotgun marine fired at Jesse with his assault rifle while Yue fired at Jesse with its turret, while the driver tried to run over Jesse. Jesse severely dented the hood and broke its windshield and threw it back, it luckily landed on its wheels. Yue jumped out the gunner place and attacked Jesse with the driver marine and Marius while the shotgun marine now controlled the turret. The marine managed to get a civilian out...Gordon Calaway. Yue managed to slice one of Jesse's arm off with his sword, and he was thrown back to a car, denting its hood severly and cracking the windshield badly. Yue jumped to his feet and spun around and threw his sword, which hit Jesse. Jesse buckled but took the sword out and threw it at the marine. Marius took the shot and the marine helped Marius while Yue threw a car at Jesse, throwing him back through walls. Yue threw grenades in there and a pelican arrived and retrieved the 4 men. During the retreat to a medical base Jesse attacked the Pelican viciously. Yue sprang in to action with dual M7 Smgs, a energy sword, and a rocket launcher. Yue managed to land some good shots but ultimately turned off his magnetic strips on his boots and he and Jesse flew off the ship to allow the men onboard the Pelican a safe escape. '''Chapter 5: '''Yue participated in the battle of Varrock, aiding the Infinity Heroes '''Chapter 6: '''Yue has continued to train and train, awaiting the next threat to Earth. Powers '''Augmented Strength: '''Without his assualt armor Yue is capable of lifting 20 tons. This allows Yue to lift men with complete easy, as well as cars, trucks, I Beams, with ease. '''Augmented Speed: '''He can run up to 50 mph without his suit. '''Augmented Durability: '''His bones are virtually unbreakable and his flesh itself is strong enough to withstand great heights, pistol rounds, etc. '''Augmented senses: '''His eye sight was increased by 300% enabiling him to see in the dark. His hearing is better than humans, enough to hear someone trying to be sneaky, '''Augmented Reflexes: '''Yue has a twenty millisecond reaction time, allowing him to see faster than bullets and react faster to strikes. '''Augmented Healing: '''If you surpass his durability, his healing is good enough to heal a bullet within mere houses, bones in a day or two. '''Augmented Stamina: '''He can fight for 2-3 days without tiring. '''Luck: '''Yue seems to have luck, he has escaped from dangerous situations in his training and always seems to find the right weapons in battle. Mjolnir Powered Assualt Armor Capabilities '''Mjornir Mark 1: ' *'Helmet: '''It is made out of titanium and contains features like a heads up display that links to the brain and hands and can identigy equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. It includes filts to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide weaer during space, thermal and motion sensors, communictions, solar powered lightning, and imaging and video gear. *'Titanium Alloy Outer Shell: 'The outer shell of the Mjolnir armored is compromised of fairly thick titanium alloy. This platinng covers the chest, arms, hips, legs, calfs, feet, and hands. The alloy is very resilient, and can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arm fire(by that I mean M6 rounds, no 1911 pistol is going through this armor!). While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outershell of the Mjolnir suit is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experience in energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from powerful energy/plama weapons will compromise the armor plating. *'Titanium Nanocomposite Body suit: 'Sandwhiched between the external armor and internall padding is a thick black armored body suit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The body suit is made of a titanium based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks, and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from plasma weapons. *'Hydrostatic Gel: 'Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel filled layer. this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can changes it density to comform to the wearer's shape-the temeperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisute absorbing cloth suit underneath the layer. It can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact. Over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. *'Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer: 'Liquid crystal forms the inner structure of the suit. This reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performances of a Spartan I. This layer of crystal, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outed platers and inner paddings, accounts of overy 80% of the MJOLNIr armor cost of contrusction and materials. *'Pressure Seal: 'The pressure seal is a vital component of the Mjolnir armor system. It keeps the system airgith, underwater or space, it will only break under extreme pressure, such as a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. '''Enhances Strength: '''Enables Yue to lift up to 100 tons. His strikes are well targeted and well executed with the utmost technique, allowing him to easily punch through conventional forms of armoring, and even advanced forms. His strength has been augmented enough to allow him to hurt Jesse with his punches and kicks, a being who can take extreme amounts of damage. '''Enhances Speed: '''Allows Yue to run 65mph. '''Enhances Durability: '''Allows Yue to survive 50 Caliber rounds easily, falls from orbital heights etc. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Allows for better combat, can make the armor difficult to adjust to like a computer mouse adjusting its sensitivity though. it can enhance his already enhanced reflexes. '''Energy Shield: '''A tough shield that is as durable as his armor. If taken down it will regenerate in 5 seconds. Usually only his weapons OR hits from tough superhumans can lower/break his shields. '''Targeting System: '''For precise aim, since he already has terrifying aim, his shots are a guarantee hit. '''Radar: '''Allows him to see enemies in a 80 foot radius. '''Super Computer: '''Installed in to his suit, it is superior to Ace's compuer and can hack in to any technology. '''Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips: '''Small yet powerful magnets placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit to hold equipment with magnetic property. Contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of MJONIR suit that allows it to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G enviroments , can be toggled on or off by the wearer. Skills '''Excellent Hand to Hand Combat: '''Due to his training, Yue knows all military and some martial arts fighting styles. He could easily defeat other spartans. When he was 14 he outskilled 3 older exo troopers. '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''Yue's aim is superb due to his constant training and excellent eye vision, especially in his armor. He is ''easily in the same ballpark as lets say Hawkeye. '''Advanced Military Operator: '''Including vehicles, any thing military like, from survival to computers to codes. '''Skilled Acrobat: '''Even for his height of 7'2, he can perform various acrobatic moves. '''Indomitable Will: '''Yue is a very strong willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effesc of pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. He is resistant to all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. '''Weapons Proficiency 'Weapons' All of these weapons can easily go through armor and energy shields with ease, for example the Iron Hornet's shields and Ace's 4th suits shields.These weapons are extremely strong. A couple of shots from these guns can take down pretty much Earth's elite force, the Spartans. Keep in mind their armor is highly resistant to damadge. Most of these weapons should be able to go through 10 inches of steel with ease, thick concrete with ease, break down strong energy shields with 1/4 clip or out of that nature. Especillay assualt rifles. M392 Designated Marksman Rifle: 'Muzzle velocity -2,6000 ft/s, accuracy high, the bullets are gas operated select fire bull pup rifle that fire 7.62mm ammunition. It could kill a spartan in full armor in four body shots and a head shot(a bit less lethal than a tank round). '''M6 "pistol": '''Armor piercing rounds, kills almost any thing in front of it, its range is 400 feet. '''M45 Tactical Shotgun: '''It uses 8 gauge ammunition. It is pump-action magazine fed weapon. It has an adujustable stock. In close range it is very lethal, a foe without an energyshield is usually an insta kill or one with a strong energy shield 2-3 close range shots. '''M6 Spartan Laser: '''Contains 6 shots, toughest weapon he has. Laser inspired, its accuracy is perfect, it goes 299,792,458 meters per second, it can take down pretty much most things. '''Energy Sword: '''It could cut through titanium as if it were wet paper, its length is 4 feet 15 inches. Its width is 18 inches, and thickness is 3.7 inches. It weighs 5 lbs. A disadvantage is with continues kills, it will discharge for several seconds, then reignite. '''Plasma Rifle: '''Its plasma shots could melt through most things with ease. It fires superheated plasma. It does not require too much ammo as it has a catridge in it, the weapon can overheat and prevents the user from firing. Its one of the strongest weapons in the U.E.M.S.L.D, designed to take down tough infantry energy shields. It can easily kill a lightly armored target. '''Rocket Launcher: '''Its length is 56 inches, and its damage is really high. It's magazine size is 2 rockets, and usual max ammunition is 8-10 rockets. Its rate of fire is 1 rocket per second. it can take down the U.E.M.S.l.D tank, the scorpion with a hit. Keep in mind the Scorpion is superior than any tank in the real world. '''MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System: ' Or MA5B ICWS or MA5B assault rifle. Is a standard issue rifle of the U.E.M.S.L.D. It is air cooled, gas operated, magazine fed weapon designed for automatic fire. It uses &.62mm full metal jacket ammunition. It's magazine size is 60 rounds, its maximum ammunition is 660 rounds or 11 magazines. Its fires 900 rounds per minute, 15 rounds per second. Its range is short to medium, its maxium range that his hold decent damage is 300 meters. '''Sniper Rifle: '''It has a length of 7545.9 feet, can pierce tanks and tear people apart. A marine once shot Ace's car by accident and it completely dented the back, broke its windows, and provided enough force to make the car flip on its sides several times. '''Plasma Grenade: '''It has a radium of 13 feet and sticks to targets. Vehicles Ground Vehicles '''M808B Main Battle Tank: '''Otherwise known as the scorpion. The Scorpion may not be the most powerful tank nor the fastest, but for the most part it represents the best possible chance between mobility and firepower. Ceramic-Titanium armoring makes it almost invulnerable to small arms fire, and easily shrugs off normal ballistic and plasma weapons, hile antimine software electronics provide additional protection. It has a range of 750 kilometers. It has a four-track design mountted on an indepeneted, computer controled suspensions system. This of course allows to to move around large debris and other battlefield obstacles. It also has a small crew size, one operator and one machine gunner. The scorpions main weapon mounted on a 360 degree rotating is a high velocity cannon which fires a 90mm tunsten shell including S1 canister shells. Though the S1 wep has a difficulty penetrating armor of some heavy veciles, it is capable of disentegrating targets in a single shot It has a medium machine gun that serves as the tank's secondary weapon, delivering 7.62mm armor piercing rounds with speed and throughness '''M12 Force Application Vehicle: '''Also known as the Warthhog or hog. It is a primary ground vehicle, used for scouting or as an intergral part of a mechanized infantry unit. It is highly mobile, all wheel drive, all wheel steering. It is a rour wheel all terrain vehicle, capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty. It has a mountained chain guy that can hut down heavily armored infantry within seconds. THis also applies to shielded infantry as well. Its bullets are usually 12.7X99m armor piercing rounds. Its made out of titanium armor, though light it is tough enough to take at least one fragmention grenade and keep rolling and withstand small amounts of energy weapon fire. it also has a certain smooth getway or rapid infiltation '''Variants are: Light Anti Armor Vehicle, Light Anti Aircraft vehicle, troop transport vehicle, recovery vehicle. Air Vehicles Drop Ship 79 Heavy Trooper Carrier: '''Or commonly known as the pelican. It is an extremely versatile aircraft capable of carrying troops, cargo, or vehicles, and sporting heavy arsenal of weapons. Because of this, the pelican is both capaable support gunship, and troop deployment carrier. This model of the Pelican has two nose mounted machine guns and heavy missiles. '''AV-22 SparrowHawk: '''The Hawk is a formidable air-toground anti-tank aerodyne. It is used in ground support and anti armor role to hunt tanks and support ground advances. It carries an atuo cannon, it has medium cliber machien guns that fire 30mm rounds. It has medium missiles capable of destroying a standard tank in a single blow and has mounted Spartan lasers mounted on it, like all spartan lasers they pretty much destroy anything in its path. It is also quite versatile and hard to catch. '''Gat-Tl1 Longsword Class Interceptor: '''Only 25 of these have been made, mainly due to the chances of an alien attack on earth... Its main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, 120mm ventral gun, ASM-10 missiles, utlizing as high explosive payload and can cause serious structual damage to targets without shielding. It has a shiva class nuclear missile. It is only used when human forces are severely outnumbered. It is smaller than a nuclear bomb but slight more lethal, a direct hit to a big ship is possibly a one hit kill, it will brake through energy shields with ease. If your far away it still packs a punch. It also has several laser cannons. As the military kept a close eye on the incoming ships of Dovox, the production of the Longsword Class interceptor has increased, as they are easy to make, theres now about 35 of them. Now there are 40. '''Pelican: '''Most pelicans are equipped with 70mm chain guns and rockets mounted under their wings. The 70mm chain guns can easily take down tanks, brake energy shields in a couple hits. They can also carry a Warthog,Scorpion Tank, or resupply caniesters attached to their tails. '''AV-14 Attack VTol: '''Also known as the hornet, it and assault and scout aircraft. It is used for low ground support. It is amred with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one or two anti infantry systems. The first are a pair of high mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons located on either side of the cockpit, it fires .50 BMG rounds. It also has twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircrafts landing skids, when triggered each pod fires a single homing missile. Its greatest weakness is its light armor making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. One good pro is that they are easy to make and are hard to hit, and are usually deployed in small strike teams or spots were other air vehicles can enter. '''UH-144 Falcon: '''Is a troop transport aircraft. it is versatile and can transport a fully equipped fireteam faster than any other system or aircraft. It can provide gunfire and energy weapon support, and support in the most weather conditions. There are two versions of the falcon, differered only by their armament, both have a chin mounted autocannon(used both as an anti personell and anti armor weapon. it fires explosive rounds that wound targets close to their blast radius and cause heavy damage to armored targets as well), but the UH-144A has two sided mounted grenade launchers(it is semi-automatic and it can hold down the trigger to delay detonation and release the trigger to detonate the grenade manually) while the UH-144S instead has two side mounted machine guns(they are heavy machine guns and they can go through armor easily and energy shields as well, it has a range of 884 meters). '''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon: '''It is a largecoilgun that serves as a primary offensive weapon for ground bases. They can easily put a hole through any shield, even fully charged shields as well as metals. The operation principle of a MAC is that of a coilgun. The cannon fires a massive metal projectile using a linear system of magnetic fields coils down a long shaft, increasing the projectiles veolocity until it carries an incredible amount of kinetic energy. They can be mounted on anything, stations, vehicles, etc. The huge cannons fire slogs of either ferric Tungsten or depleted Uranium and approximately 9.1 meters long at around 30,000 meters per second. They are hard to maneuver by human hands, so large targeting computers are left to control them with 98% of the aim. In theory if a ships energy was somehow capable of survivng the MAC round, the release of thermodynamic energy would still quite vaporize the ship. '''Standard MAc: '''It fires a 600 ton ferric tungstem projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30 kilometers per second. It is the equivalant of 64.53 kilotons of TNT. Mini MACS: are easily deployable and can take down a ship the size of a aircraft carrier in several seconds. '''Super MAcs: only several of them are around the world. They can fire 3000 ton ferrin tunster at around 12,000 kilometers per second or 4% the speed of light. The super MAC releases 3,090,195 times the amount of energy released from the atomic bomb detnator over Hiroshima, giving 194.7 exajoules of energy. Super Heavy MAc: 'Only 1 has been made, it fires a ultra dense projectiles at a fraction of the speed of light and is capable of creating terrestial craters several miles wide. The shockwave generated is powerful enough to knock in atmospher starships out of the air. '''M68 Gauss Cannon: '''It can be mounted on any vehicle, it utilizes the same coilgun tech as the MAC, only on an even smaller scale, using 5.4mm/21. caliber rounds. Though smaller than conventional ammunition, these rounds are accelerated to speeds fast enough to travel long distances with almost no change in trajectory, punch through an obstructing materials, hit their target, and still retain significant kinetic energy. Power Grid Weakness *'Normal Durability has limits *'Armor has durability limits too' *'Hard plasma/energy weapons with several hits could take down Yue or a spartan.' *'Only is able to carry 2-3 weapons at a time.' *'You can kill/injure him with his own weapons.'